Lo que más quiero
by Aki-Lucky
Summary: Soy Christophe, un muchacho que pasó de no tener nada a tenerlo todo en un segundo. Ahora ese segundo jugó en mi contra, quitándomelo todo de golpe. Pero lo que sé con certeza es que lucharé hasta el final para proteger lo que más quiero, sin importar los segundos, minutos o años que pasen; sin importar cómo esté yo; sin importar cuáles sean los obstáculos que me encuentre.


El tiempo estaba parado en el salón de nuestra casa de París, o al menos eso me parecía a mí. El televisor estaba apagado, por ello en el salón sólo se podía escuchar nuestra leve respiración. Yo, Christophe DeLorne, o más conocido como "Ze Mole" en los barrios bajos de París, estaba tumbado en el sofá con mi novio Gregory apoyado en mi regazo. Sólo me dedicaba a acariciar su vientre ligeramente hinchado mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño inútilmente. Jamás creí llegar a esta situación, ni siquiera se me podría haber pasado por la cabeza.

**-Será hermoso… -**Comenté con una nostálgica sonrisa y aún con los ojos cerrados.

**-Sin duda. –**Murmuró Gregory suspirando lánguidamente, como si el alma se le quisiese escapar en ese largo y tortuoso suspiro.

Ambos quedamos en silencio, nuestras manos se buscaron y al encontrarse, se entrelazaron y apretaron fuertemente.

_**Flashback…**_

Hacía frío, muchísimo frío, pero qué esperarse del mes de abril en Francia… Podía oír desde el sofá cómo en la calle estaba lloviendo, no tanto como otros días pero al menos llovía. Y digo al menos porque a mí me gusta mucho la lluvia y disfruto de ella. Estaba esperando pacientemente, y con eso quiero decir que estaba harto de esperar, la llegada de mi novio. Él estaba en el hospital porque últimamente había vomitado bastante y no se encontraba muy bien, y cómo no, el señorito inglés quiso ir solo.

Fuera, en la puerta de casa, se escuchó cómo alguien intentaba meter la llave. Me levanté y dudé pro unos segundos si abrir yo mismo o no, pero al final la puerta se abrió, Gregory al fin había llegado. Tiró el paraguas sin cuidado alguno, y eso me sorprendió ya que él odia el desorden. Venía jadeando, como si hubiese estado corriendo por mucho tiempo. Quise preguntar qué le pasaba, pero me sonrió y me entregó un gran sobre. Lo abrí, era una ecografía.

**-¿Qué es esto? –**Pregunté dándole la vuelta al papel.

Cogí de nuevo el sobre y lo giré, detrás se podía leer "siete semanas". Volví a coger la ecografía buscando el significado de esas palabras. Ahí sólo parecía haber una bolsita con algo dentro. Entendió que esa era una ecografía de alguien que estaba embarazada de siete semanas. Miré a Gregory, desconcertado, él seguía sonriendo con ambas manos en su vientre. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración se aceleraron, mi cara se puso pálida y empecé a sudar y temblar. Quería hablar, pero de mi garganta no salía ningún sonido. Sentía cómo las lágrimas se me acumulaban en mis ojos, y por más que intenté retenerlas no conseguí hacerlo y éstas acabaron saliendo. No me creía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero si era un sueño no quería despertar.

**-Pero… ¿Cómo? –**Pregunté, atónito.

**-No lo sé, pero es cierto Estoy embarazado. –**Anunció dándome un fuerte abrazo, y se lo agradezco, porque de no ser por ello seguramente me hubiese caído de frente al suelo.

Mis brazos temblaron, como todo mi cuerpo, pero al fin acabaron correspondiendo al abrazo. En mi mente había miles de preguntas sin respuesta, pero como si me importasen… Mi amado estaba embarazo y pronto formaríamos una hermosa familia, lo demás no importaba.

_**Fin del Flashback. **_

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde entonces y a Gregory sólo le faltaban tres para dar a luz. La noticia había recorrido todo el país y parte de países vecinos, por lo tanto decenas de periodistas habían querido cubrir la noticia del hombre embarazado, pero ninguno de ellos consiguió ni una mísera fotografía y cansados de esperar se acabaron marchando con las manos vacías. Ni los mejores médicos pudieron dar explicación a este hecho, pero tampoco les dejamos, pues tanto Gregory como yo nos negamos a someternos a cualquier tipo de prueba. Porque al fin de cuentas no nos importaba el cómo, sino el qué.

Pero desafortunadamente tan pronto como la alegría vino a nuestras vidas, se fue, siendo sustituida por el miedo y la tristeza. No quería pensar en ello, pero ahí tumbado en nuestro salón mi mente no dejaba de torturarme. Subí la mano de su vientre para acariciar su mejilla, no me sorprendí demasiado cuando mi mano notó su suave piel algo húmeda.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? –**Se preguntó a sí mismo Gregory, llorando como tantas otras veces había hecho, rompiéndose poco a poco.

**-No lo sé… **-Respondí. De verdad no lo sabía, no sabía por qué la vida se había empeñado en enseñarme que la frase "demasiado bueno para ser verdad" era totalmente cierta.

Y es que cuando la noticia se extendió también lo hizo por los barrios bajos de la cuidad, por donde se nos conocía a ambos bastante ya que a menudo frecuentábamos por esos lugares. Gregory y yo no sólo vivíamos de nuestros respectivos trabajos "normales", sino que desde niños hacemos un extra en una organización dirigida por nosotros mismos "La Resistence". Unos chicos de Colorado fundaron esa organización para luchar por la liberación de Terrance y Phillip, pero como era de esperar no supieron sacarle partido y Gregory tuvo que tomar las riendas. Cuando la guerra pasó la organización fue olvidada y abandonada, pero nosotros la revivimos y la llevamos a otro nivel. Y nuestros trabajos nos manchan las manos bastante.

Por eso al escuchar la noticia las mafias de París nos echaron el ojo rápidamente y nos obligaron a darles el niño cuando nazca. ¿Y por qué? No lo sabíamos, posiblemente sea una venganza contra nosotros por hacerles la competencia o por estar contra ellos en más de una ocasión. Por más que negociábamos e insistíamos el destino de nuestro hijo estaba en las sucias manos de una de esas mafias. Claro que no queríamos entregarles a nuestro bebé, pero esa mafia era realmente poderosa e irán a por él a cualquier precio.

**-No quiero… -**Murmuró Gregory rompiendo a llorar desesperadamente. **-¡No quiero que esos bastardos se lleven a nuestro hijo! –**Gritó lleno de ira. Sus sollozos ya no eran sollozos, eran gritos de puro dolor.

Mientras tanto yo me quedé estático, con la mirada perdida en un punto que posiblemente era su vientre. Me mordí el labio para volver a la realidad. Me partía el alma verle así, me sentía tan jodidamente impotente… Pero el que ríe último ríe mejor, y nadie ríe mejor que Christophe. No iba a permitir que se salieran con la suya, porque Gregory era suyo y el niño que llevaba dentro también era suyo y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar así como así.

**-Nadie se lo llevará. –**Dije en un tono serio, haciendo notar la determinación en esas cuatro palabras.

**-Ojalá fuera así… Pero esos cabrones vendrán a buscarlo nada más nazca. **

**-Gregory, lo he decidido, nadie se va a llevar a nuestro hijo. –**Repetí manteniendo el tono serio. En verdad por dentro estaba temblando y llorando como un niño pequeño, pero necesitaba mantenerme fuerte por fuera para que Gregory tuviese en quién apoyarse. Necesitaba ser fuerte ahora para cargar con el peso de los dos, o los tres mejor dicho. Y lo que decía lo decía en serio, no sabía cómo pero iba a mantener vivo ese sueño que empezó meses atrás con el anuncio del embarazo.

_**Tres meses después. **_

Había llevado a Gregory al hospital en cuanto me dijo que sentía que el niño iba a nacer. Los médicos nos atendieron al llegar y aunque no le dije nada a Gregory para no alarmarle, noté que desde que habíamos salido de casa unos hombres nos habían estado siguiendo, lo que indicaba que no teníamos mucho tiempo. La operación de cesárea se complicó, pero todo salió bien y en unas 2 horas el niño ya había nacido. Pasadas cinco horas más el niño ya estaba limpio y estable, al igual que "la madre". Me moría de ganas por verlos a los dos, quería ver cómo estaba mi amado y ver cómo sería mi pequeño angelito, pero había algo más importante que yo debía hacer.

El hospital estaba casi vacío a esas horas de la noche, sólo estaban los pacientes que estaban ingresados allí y poca gente más. En unos minutos estaba frente a mi destino, una consulta cuya sala de espera estaba completamente vacía. Entré sin tocar a la puerta, de todas maneras eso ya estaba planeado. Dentro había una hermosa chica de pelo rubio ondulado, pero lo que me importaba era lo que llevaba entre sus brazos, a un bebé envuelto en una manta. Me acerqué, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de mí.

**-Todo ha ido bien. Por cierto, es precioso. –**Dijo la chica sonriéndome.

**-¿Puedo verlo? –**Pregunté acercándome a la chica.

**-Claro. **

La chica me ayudó a cogerlo de una manera segura. Era el niño más hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida… Tenía la piel clara y los pocos cabellos que poseía eran castaños. El bebé abrió los ojos y me miró, y podría jurar que sonrió. Sus ojos eran azules, exactamente iguales a los de Gregory. Sin duda alguna ese era mi hijo.

**-¿Cómo está Gregory? –**Pregunté, pero seguí mirando al bebé completamente embelesado por su belleza.

**-La cesárea al principio se complicó por ser un hombre, pero el resto del parto fue bien. Gregory lo llevó muy bien, pero está muy nervioso. En dos días saldrá del hospital. –**Respondió la chica con una sonrisa torcida, sonrisa que imité.

**-¿Cómo explicarás la desaparición del otro niño? –**Pregunté nuevamente, apartando por unos segundos la mirada de mi perfecto ángel para mirar a la chica.

**-Diremos que murió en el parto. La madre intentó abortar por su cuenta, por ello es normal que el niño haya muerto. Ella tampoco hará demasiadas preguntas, será fácil fingir que el niño ha muerto.**

**-Te estás jugando mucho, ¿estás segura de que quieres ayudarnos?**

**-Vosotros me echáis una mano más de una vez cuando éramos niños e incluso ahora. Os quiero ayudar, además nadie se dará cuenta del cambiazo. **

**-Muchas gracias, Bebe. –**Le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Conocí a Bebe en South Park, y aunque no hablábamos mucho con el tiempo se hizo amiga de Gregory y como su amigo en aquél entonces yo también entablé una pequeña amistad con ella. No unimos más cuando se enteró de mi amor por Gregory y me ayudó. Cumplida la mayoría de edad nos mudamos a París y años más tarde nos volvimos a reencontrar con Bebe, que se mudó a París tiempo después por motivos de trabajos. Le comenté mi plan aprovechando que ella trabajaba en un hospital cercano y se ofreció a ayudarme con todo esto. Es la única que sabía de mi plan, ni siquiera Gregory sabía lo que iba a hacer.

**-Suerte Christophe, espero que todo os vaya bien. –**Me dijo como despedida entregándome una manta nórdica.

**-Suerte a ti también, y dile a Gregory que confíe en mí. –**Me despedí yo también aceptando la manta.

Todo estaba pensado, Bebé le daría a Gregory otro niño para que se lo quitasen mientras yo huía con el verdadero. Dos días después recogería a Gregory del hospital e iríamos los tres hasta España, donde pasaríamos un mes para después coger un avión hasta South Park, donde pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas alejados de todos nuestros problemas que residían en Paris. Sería el inicio de una nueva vida para nosotros, esta vez con un lindo integrante más.

Salí de la consulta al comprobar que todo estaba despejado y rápidamente salí pro la salida de emergencias que había justo al lado. Nada más salir un gélido frío propio de enero nos envolvió. Mi hijo empezó a llorar y le cubrí entero con la manta nórdica que me había dado Bebé. No me podía fiar de nada, los mafiosos podían andar cerca, por ello comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta coger un taxi y llegar a casa.

Desde ese día tuve una familia a la que cuidar, un fuerte motivo por el que seguir viviendo y por el que fortalecerme día a día sin importar lo que me pase. Había alcanzado la felicidad, y nada ni nadie la iba a volver a arrancar de mí.

_**Años después… **_

El día de hoy ha sido agotador… Creo que he trabajado horas de más sin darme cuenta por culpa de que mi estúpido jefe estaba muy ocupado revisando una revista porno "disimuladamente" y se le ha olvidado decirme que mi turno había acabado. Ahora sólo quiero descansar un poco, aunque hace años que olvidé lo que se sentía al descansar. Pero tampoco me quejo por ello…

Nada más entrar a casa algo se lanza contra mí y me abraza la pierna, un gesto muy tierno. Lo que se ha lanzado contra mí es mi angelito de pelo castaño y ojos azules. Le cojo en brazos y le doy un beso en la mejilla, él sólo se abraza a mí. A veces creo que le mimo demasiado, pero quiero mimarlo ahora que acepta mis mimos. Me siento en sofá y lo siento en mis rodillas.

**-¿Cómo te ha ido el día, pequeñajo? –**Le pregunto removiendo sus desordenados cabellos.

**-Mal… En la escuela me han castigado por maldecir a Dios… -**Dice haciendo uno de sus pucheros, definitivamente este niño es sangre de mi sangre. **–Y papá está en la cocina… **

Frunzo el ceño, la última vez que "papá" estuvo en la cocina por poco tengo que llamar a los bomberos.

**-Pediremos una pizza… -**Murmuro casi para mí mismo. Mi hijo asiente y sonríe.

Le bajo de mis rodillas y le dejo viendo la televisión, pero no los dibujos animados como cualquier niño normal, no, sino un programa llamado "Impacto Total", su programa favorito. Llego a la cocina, donde entre platos sucios y fogones está mi querido, pero poco talentoso en los temas culinarios, Gregory.

**-Todo este desastre lo vas a limpiar tú. –**Le saludo tan cordialmente como siempre, haciendo que éste dé un saltito en el sitio.

**-Hola a ti también, **_**amor**_**. **–Me devuelve el saludo resaltando esa última palabra, la que hace que me sonroje. No importa el tiempo que hayamos estado juntos o lo que hayamos hecho en todo ese tiempo, por alguna extraña razón esa simple palabra siempre consigue sacarme los colores.

Miro a otro lado, avergonzado, pero siento cómo me abraza por atrás y literalmente siento su paquete en mi trasero, por tosco que suene.

**-Gregory, ¿acaso quieres que tengamos otro niño? –**Pregunto fingiendo molestia para quizás ocultarme a mí mismo mi sonrojo.

**-Exact my love. Creo que ya es hora de que Daniel pase un fin de semana con los abuelos, ¿no crees? –**Susurró en mi oreja, jugando con cada palabra para darle un tono sensual. Pero no iba a caer en su juego tan fácilmente.

**-Aléjate o tendré que castrarte, mon amour. **

**-Ah… Entendido, no estás de humor para eso… -**Se queja apartándose de mí. **–Iré a pedir una pizza. **

Empieza a andar hacia el salón, donde está el teléfono fijo.

**-Gregory. –**Le llamo, él se para y se gira para mirarme.

**-Os quiero mucho. –**Le digo esbozando una tonta sonrisa, la misma que puse años atrás al ver la cara de mi bebé.

**-Y nosotros a ti. –**Responde imitando mi sonrisa.

A día de hoy sigo sorprendido de cómo mi vida cambió tan radicalmente. Pasé de ser un solitario francés que no tenía nada a un francés con una maravillosa familia. Hace casi cinco años juré luchar por proteger todo lo que tenía, y a día de hoy sigo luchando por proteger a los que más quiero.

* * *

_Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un Gregstophe y no se me ocurría nada, pero al fin una idea me cayó del cielo y me golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza que se me ocurrió este One Shot :D_

_Aclarando algunas cositas... ¿Por qué Bebe? Porque ha sido la primera chica que se me ha ocurrido. ¿Por qué Daniel? Porque ha sido el primero nombre que se me ha ocurrido. ¿Por qué España? Porque está al lado de Francia y vivo ahí. Y aclaro que no viven en España, sino en South Park, sólo estuvieron un mes allí para que el bebé creciese y lo pudiesen montar la avión. _

_Espero que les haya gus__tado, aunque eso ya lo veré después. Sayonara mis queridos lectores!_


End file.
